Wasted Film
by erinrenee5678
Summary: Sonny Monroe was just a small town girl, but now it's all changing. First it started with her spot on So Random! and now she landed a leading role in an upcoming movie, "Chasing Cupid". But the question is, who is going to play her leading man?


**Disclamier: I'm sorry to say, I do not own Sonny with a Chance. Shocker, right?**

**Hola mis amigas! **

**I'm glad to say that this is a newer version of my old story, "Blame it on the Movies".**

**This story, or at least i think so, is a lot better than the old one. **

**So, I hope that you think the same thing!**

**It won't take much to convince me to publish another chapter, just a review or a few. **

**Now I'll leave you to read the actual story, as if this wasn't long enough. **

**please do the deed of triple r'in; read, review, and return. **

**-Erin Renee:)**

* * *

Sonny P.O.V

It was eight on a Tuesday morning when the phone began to ring. Usually, I would just take the phone and throw it across the room but I was expecting a very important phone call so, my phone was in luck, today. All I could see was the blackness of my eyelids and my phone playing over and over again Giving up the gun by Vampire Weekend. Stumbling out of my bed I finally got ahold of my phone on the third ring and answered just in time.

"Hello. Sonny Monroe here at your service." I rambled out still half asleep.

"Yes, Sonny! This is Mr. Beiger and you're just the girl that I wanted to talk to on a bright and _sunny _day might I add"

I stifled through a laugh even though it's not like I've that joke a thousand times or anything.

"Well, I have some very exciting news for you!"

"And what might that be, Mr. Beiger?"

"After looking through all of the auditions and checking them twice, might I add, my crew and I would love to offer you the part of Angela in the upcoming movie "Chasing Cupid". I'm going to set the phone down for sixty seconds to allow you to scream now."

Let's just say that those sixty seconds were used well! I screamed at the top of my lungs, danced around, and jumped up and down on my bed like I was five years old again. Ever since I got the part on So Random! everything just seemed to be falling into place for me. Getting the show seemed like a once in a life time chance, but now this? A real big time movie gig? This can't be happening to me! I realized that with all of my day dreaming I forgot that I still had Mr. Beiger on hold and my sixty seconds were long gone.

"Mr. Beiger! Are you still there?" I spattered out of breath.

He chuckled out of a laugh, "Yes, Sonny. I'm still here."

"I don't think that I can thank you enough! Thank you thank you thank you! I'd be so honored to play the role of Angela!"

"Calm down Miss Monroe! You're a wonderful actress and we're the ones that are lucky to have you. Now, we need you to come by the agency and pick up your script sometime today. It can be any time up until ten o'clock. That's when we close."

"Okay, Mr. Beiger. I'll be there! Thank you thank you thank you!"

We said our final good byes and I threw my phone down on my bed. I couldn't believe it, Sonny Monroe, just made it into a big time movie. I have a feeling that I'm going to love everything about time movie. It's my favorite genre, romantic comedy, it's mainly people my age on set, and I even get a love interest. The last part kind of makes me nervous too, I guess. I didn't know what to do as my next step. Who should I call? What should I wear to pick up my script? Should I be promptly late to pick up my script and look like I'm not too eager or would I look like I wasn't interested? So many questions and so much excitement! I guess the first thing I really needed to do was get some decent breakfast into me and tell my best friend, my mommy Connie.

I walked into the same old kitchen that I've seen every day for the past two years, ever since we moved out here, all the way from Wisconsin. I missed my original home, yes, but I don't think that I would ever want to leave here. Mom was doing the same thing that she does every morning, party animal she is, sitting at the island sipping her black coffee and eating a bagel that's only half covered in strawberry cream cheese so that, "She can use half of those calories on something worth it!". Sitting down and eating breakfast with my mom was a daily ritual. I haven't seen my dad since I don't know when and I am the only child so we always set this time aside for just us, the girls. I thought now would be the perfect timing to tell my mom my exciting news but first I've got to let the usual breakfast talk do it's walking.

"Morning."

"Morning." I said with a little bounce in my step.

"Well, aren't we peppy this morning? Did you have that dream about Greg Brady again?"

"No, mother!"

"Well, okay then. Did you see last night's episode of Mackenzie fal-"

"Why even ask? You know that I would never watch that show if my life depended on it."

"If you just gave it a chance then you would see that it's a good show!"

"If by good show you mean vile excuse for a show that should've been canceled already then yes, it is a GREAT show!"

Welcome to breakfast at the Monroe house. Every morning we argue whether or not Mackenzie falls is a good show or not and then we move on and usually end in silence. It's not the sort of silence that's awkward; it's more of a comfortable silence. It's always been that way, we say what we're thinking and then we just enjoy the company.

"So, uh, mom I actually do have some news though. Good news!"

"I knew you had something to say Sonny! I could tell by the sparkle in your eye! What is it?"

"Well, guess!"

I've always enjoyed making my mom work for answers.

"Sonnyyyy! This isn't fair just tell me. I haven't even finished my cup of coffee yet!"

"Fine, but it's only because you're not on your A game right now. Remember about a month ago when I went to try out for that movie, "Chasing Cupid"? Well, Mr. Beiger called me back today. I GOT THE PART!"

"Sonny, that's amazing!"

My mom has always been the supportive type. I mean, come on, how many mothers do you know that would just pack up everything and move from their beloved home just so that their daughter will have a chance one day. I love my mom with all of my being; she's always been behind me in everything I do. I get my good judgment, other than the whole Mackenzie Falls thing, from her too. So after a while of jumping up and down from excitement we finally calmed down. She told me how she was so proud of me and how she was so lucky to have a daughter like me and blah blah blah. I appreciate how caring and compassionate my mother is, but; sometimes she just goes over edge with it. I let her have her fun with it. She tried to get me to let her call all of our friends and family but I had strict orders from Mr. Beiger to try and keep this production under wraps, and I certainly don't want to screw up the first big movie that I'm in.

After I got rid of my overly excited I decided that it was about time that I go shower and get dressed, I still had to be at the set at 10, and it was 9 o'clock now. I couldn't wait to tell all of my friends...and Tawni at So Random!. I never would've imagined in my wildest dreams that this would really happen. I decided that I wouldn't go over the edge with my outfit but I still wanted to look nice. I finally decided on; a full purple skirt, a black tank top, a white cardigan, and a silver bow necklace. Classic Sonny Monroe. Today was my day and nothing was going to slow me day, watch out world. It only took about thirteen minutes to get to the studio and I couldn't wait to tell everyone there! I was hoping that they would be happy for me.

* * *

**So, i realize that not a lot happened in this chapter but I pinky swear that it gets better. **

**I don't lie when i'm swearin' on a stack of pinkies. **

**If you've made it all the way to read this right here; THANK YOU!**

**and have a nice day, i hope to see you again real soon.**

**ya'll come back now 'ya hear?**


End file.
